


Star Wars one shots

by Revengeofthecookie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship that leads to romance, Humanized droids, M/M, Memory Wipe, Romance, new begginings, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revengeofthecookie/pseuds/Revengeofthecookie
Summary: A few of my favorite scenes, rewritten in an universe in which the droids turn human. These ARE in chronological order, taking place from the end of the third film until the sixth.
Relationships: R2D2/C3PO, R2d2/c3po freeform
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Star Wars one shots

He couldn’t believe it. 

All of it happened so fast. Too fast for Artoo’s liking, which was strange since he was good at working under pressure. 

He just stood there, his robotic body refusing to move. Literally. He had been stuck in the same exact spot right next to the medical bay for at least 20 minutes. But right then he didn’t care about his abnormal malfunction, but about- 

C3po... 

Even thinking about his name made his circuits almost burn with anger. But not directed towards him. It was towards Artoo himself. 

Stupid, STUPID- he had been stupid. Or had he been? He almost didn’t know. It wasn’t his fault C3po spotted the kids being born. It was nobody’s fault really, not even the protocol droids- 

He started feeling even more rage. _“Why did **he** have to go through it then. Why did **his** memories get deleted. Why was **he** the only one punished, if it was no one’s fault?!”_

No. He had to stay calm. To pretend everything was fine. To make what he could of his situation. That always seemed to work out in the end, right? 

How the hell would it work out though?! One of his only close friends, and quite literally the love of his life, was now gone. Well, in about five minutes or so, he would be. And there was NOTHING, ABSOLUTELY NOTHING Artoo could even do about it, except for standing there like an idiot and hearing- 

Oh god, those screams. It almost seemed to hurt Artoo more then C3po. He knew it was painful, it was always painful. And like the COWARD that he was, he refused to do it. 

_“Stupid-STUPID **STUPID** -“ <\i> _

_He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t be the one to erase his memories. He couldn’t be the one to inflict such pain- to cause those screams coming from C3po. He. Just. Couldn’t._

_But now he regretted his decision, he regretted being such a coward. Strange, when he thought about himself, coward would be the last thing Artoo would consider himself. He’d been on so many missions, got kidnapped, tortured by that weird spider droid, kept himself grounded so many times. Everyone who heard of him knew him for two things: bravery and loyalty. Always pulled through, always won._

_Except this time. There was no way to win, and he wasn’t brave, nor loyal, for one of the most important people in his life. Yes, to him C3po became a PERSON, a very important one at that, and when he needed him the most..._

_...he bailed._

_If he had been the one to do it, it would have still been painful. But maybe he could’ve dulled it a little, and try his best to make sure it was minimal. Instead, a complete stranger was doing it. But maybe it was better this way- maybe-_

_He only now noticed he had moved further from the medical bay. The sound of him rolling trough the long halls rummaged through his audio receptors. He still wasn’t over what had happened._

_It was a shock to be sure. Padme’s friend, senator Organa put it abruptly- for Threets memories to be deleted. And at first he laughed. He thought of it as a joke, even. Oh, how fucking stupid had he been. How. Fucking. Stupid._

_Then he noticed the lack of movement in C3po. He saw his hands go to cover his face, and his horrified-_

_“Oh no...”_

_And then the reality hit him. This wasn’t a joke. This wasn’t a hallucination. Golden rod would soon be completely gone! Well, not he he could help it! There had to be some way, maybe they could even run away together. But where? And how? The REAL war just started, and it was rapidly taking over entire galaxies. What ship could they use? Were there even any available? How would they make it?!_

_Suddenly he turned to C3po. He was now sitting on the floor, more oil coming out of his eyes. This time he didn’t tell him to hide it, deep down he knew it was utterly useless. But he bumped into him, so hard it almost knocked him completely on the floor._

_“Aah-Artoo!!”_

_“Threets come on-“_

_“What??”_

_“We’re getting out of here.”_

_“No-“_

_“Yes we are. I’m not letting them do that to you.”_

_“Artoo-“_

_“We surely still have Padme’s ship. It still has enough fuel to get us to Coruscant, and I already taught you how to pilot it. It’s the perfect escape!”_

_“No Artoo-“_

_“But- if we don’t you’ll be-“_

_“I know.”_

_“But then you’ll-“_

_“Artoo, please listen to me. I beg of you...” he said in a sorrowful tone. Now, the astromech seemed more panicked then C3po himself. He kept spinning his dome around, refusing to stop shaking, so much so that C3po put his hands around him just to make sure he wouldn’t fall over sideways. He wrapped himself a bit tighter in an effort to make him calm._

_And it worked. With that, Artoo stopped talking, and just sat completely still. Even so, Threepio knew he didn’t have much time left._

_“Artoo please listen to me. I am fully aware of what will happen. I am fully aware that it will hurt, and I am fully aware that I will not remember you anymore.”_

_The other let out a sad beep. That turned to many sad beeps. Oh no, before he left he did not want to just leave him as such. He tried to think; what would an organic do in such a dreadful situation? Comfort. They’d attempt to show a sign of comfort. In what way thought? C3po searched his memory banks, still filled with thousands of costums and protocol services. He picked the ‘human’ section. Forms of comfort would be reassurances, and physical affections, such as hugging, holding hands or even kissing._

_Normally the protocol droid would be too shy to even attempt kissing, especially considering how they were droids and he had no set of lips. But he had no hand to hold, and was already wrapping the other in a tight hug. Not to mention soon he wouldn’t have to worry if the other reciprocated his feelings. His memory of it would be gone for sure._

_He moved carefully, placing his head on top of the other’s dome with a quiet _thunk <\i>. Well, this wasn’t exactly how it was supposed to feel, but he decided to enjoy the weird attempt regardless. __

__He was also pleased to find that Artoo understood what he was _trying <\i> to do. Instead of one of his usual snarky comments or running away, he let out a very affectionate beep. That sparked an intense emotion in Threepio; despite them occasionally bickering, in that moment they felt closer then ever. __ _

___“But that must not make you upset. I will not be destroyed, I will surely get to meet you again. I can’t wait to do so.”_ _ _

___The other let out another affectionate beep, but also a regretful one._ _ _

___“Nonsense! Of course I also regret not doing so sooner, but it’s better now then never to come forward with our emotions. Although I can agree I do not enjoy our circumstances.”_ _ _

___And another, much longer beep. About how he was right, how much he’d miss him despite being an idiot at times, and how much he’d grown to love him._ _ _

____“Love?” thought c3po. “Love...yes, this seemed to be it. But it is much too short, especially after all the time it took to get out. There was so much doubt in his mind about being able to actually feel it. To give it. To receive it. And yet Artoo kept beeping strings of code, each one managing to surprise Threepio, not only because of how affectionate they were, but also because Artoo was conveing them.” <\i> __ _ _

___“I ‘love’ you too Artoo. But please do take care of yourself. You wouldn’t want my life to get boring, would you?”_ _ _

___ _

___That only lasted 3 more minutes._ _ _

___ _

___And now it was gone. He was gone, Padme was gone, Anakin was also nowhere to be seen. The only person he knew was left was-_ _ _

___Exactly the one he just bumped into. Whilst it was hard for himself to not curse, it was even harder for him to not be surprised with what he saw in front of him. Where was the calm, even cheery man he went with on missions? Where was Anakin’s mentor? Where was the strong and reliable jedi when the world seemed to need him the most?_ _ _

___All Artoo could see now was a sad and almost desperate man. He had dried blood on his face and hands, his clothes were ragged, dirty and a little torn apart. The light was gone from his eyes, which was now accompanied by two large, dark circles. He looked so tired, and almost fell over the astromech because of their small bump. Disoriented for a few seconds, he finally gained back his balance and saw the droid in front of him._ _ _

___“Ah, Artoo, I was actually searching for you.”_ _ _

___[What do you want from me Kenobi?] he beeped angrily. [I already checked the stupid ship for possible leaks, plus it’s fueled. So, don’t ask me about that]_ _ _

___“I wasn’t going to...” he continued, despite the astro starting to get farther and farther away from him. “I was going to ask about C3p-“_ _ _

___He stopped right in his tracks. Oh what a funny, clever question to be fucking asked, right after he lost him. It took everything in his willpower to stay still, and not try to make him fall down for a second time._ _ _

___[Oh, is that so?]_ _ _

___“You seem distressed.”_ _ _

___[Dis-DISTRESSED?!] he screeched whilst aggressively trying to knock him down. [DO I SEEM FUCKING DISTRESSED KENOBI?! DO I SEEM FUCKING ANGRY? OH I WONDER WHY?! IT’S NOT LIKE PADME OR ANAKIN OR THREEPIO ARE GONE!! SURELY, I’M JUST MAIL-FUNCTIONING BY YOUR SHITTY STANDARDS, SO WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO? ALSO GIVE ME A MEMORY WIPE?! GO AHEAD.]_ _ _

___“I just wanted to say that i regret what happened. I regret not being able to save everyone, you of all beings know how hard it can get.”_ _ _

____“What use did it have? What good did it do?! Everything fell apart. It was OVER” <\i> __ _ _

___“I told Organa not to separate you. You will continue working together-“_ _ _

____“Maybe, or maybe you’ll discard of us as soon as you can.”__ _ _

___“And no, we won’t get rid of you. I am firmly against it.”_ _ _

___[ _Really? <\i> Then what will become of us Obi-wan? What will we have to do?] __ _ _

___“...You will become protectors for those younglings.”_ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first chapter, but i do have the second figured out already. With the tiny vacation that I have, i’m hoping i’ll get at least 3 chapters out this week.


End file.
